Kau, menyebalkan!
by chibi si saku
Summary: "Bagiku, kau sungguh menyebalkan!" / "Cintaku juga menyebalkan?" / "–err." / Oneshoot spesial Sweetygirl (me) hehehe :b


"Bagiku, kau sungguh menyebalkan!" / "Cintaku juga menyebalkan?" / "–err." / _Oneshoot_ spesial _Sweetygirl_ (me) hehehe :b

 **Pairing : Haruno Sakura x Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance, humor (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **Camera-rolling and action!**_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

"Enyaaah, awaaaas, minggiiir!"

Sosok berambut _Blonde_ dengan seragam sekolah –yang entah bagaimana bentuknya itu, tengah meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dikoridor sekolah menggunakan _Sketboard_ -nya. Melambaikan tangan sebagai peringatan pada siswa dan siswi yang akan tertabrak, berteriak saat bel masuk berbunyi begitu panjang.

Tak ayal semua orang yang dilewatinya kini menutup telinga rapat-rapat, bahkan ada yang terjatuh karena tersenggol tangan jahil pemuda _Blonde_ itu.

"Hehe, _gomeeen_!" Ujarnya nyengir ala kuda.

Deg! Akh perasaan ini lagi, pemuda itu segera menoleh kedepan dan melihat sosok yang tengah Ia rasakan keberadaannya –tengah berjalan hendak memasuki kelas. 'Dari belakang pun terlihat cantik' Pikirnya.

Surai merah muda sebahu-nya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kaki, wajah yang terlihat dari samping membuatnya bagaikan dewi ditengah padang rumput (?).

Ide jahil pun terukir, matanya terfokus pada rok mini diatas lutut gadis itu. "Sasaran empuk." Ujarnya. "Tambah kecepatan!"

Dengan itu Ia pun kembali mengayuh _Sketboard_ -nya semakin cepat melesat kedepan sana, tangan kanannya bersiap melaksanakan tugas.

5

4

3

2

1

Pak! Ssssrshhh. Dengan gerakan _Slowmotion_ , rok mini bergaris itu terangkat keatas dan memancing _Blueshappire_ itu menatapnya _Intens_. Sesaat membulat dan menjetikkan jari bak anak kecil yang menemukan harta karun.

" _Gotcha!_ merah muda dengan motif _Strawberry_." Ujarnya senang.

Sedangkan sang korban hanya berusaha menutup rok-nya itu dan berteriak histeris. "BAKAAA, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU NARUTO!"

Ya –Naruto siswa Konoha _High School_ dengan segala kejahilan juga kejutannya selalu membuat heboh seluruh warga sekolah. Dengan pagi yang ricuh telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka, termasuk gadis ini.

Tengah mengepalkan tangan dan menunjuk-nunjuk sosok yang sudah menjauh dengan benda kesayangannya itu, menghilang dibelokkan setelah mengacungkan jempol dan unjukkan giginya yang gemilau.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dia juga pasti sudah tahu warna…"

"Diam, Ino _Pig_!"

Gadis pirang itu membungkam mulutnya saat aura hitam menguar dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Namikaze Naruto, kujamin setelah ini kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi." Sakura menyeringai penuh dengan senyum iblis.

::

::

 **Kau, menyebalkan!**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

::

::

.Slruuup

Suara itu sungguh mengganggu seisi kelas, coba mengabaikan tingkah teman mereka saat ini –tengah memakan satu _Cup_ ramen super dengan santainya. Dan saat jam ulangan berlangsung!

"Namikaze- _san_ , bisakah kecilkan suara makanmu itu." Protes sang guru datar.

"Tentu, Kakashi- _sensei_."

Slruup. _Blueshappire_ -nya melirik sang guru didepan sana, masih dengan santai memperhatikan para siswa lainnya yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal.

Slruup. Kembali Ia tolehkan wajahnya kearah sang guru, yang tentunya masih tidak terganggu.

Slruup. Detik demi detik Ia hentikan –akh bukan, melainkan memberikan jeda disetiap suapannya pada mie instan itu.

'Akh lama!' Batinnya kesal.

.SLRUUUUP!.

"NARUTOOO! BERISIIK!" Teriak seisi kelas membahana –nyembur bak air bah yang menghantam pemuda _Blonde_ itu.

Sang guru hanya menghela napas lelah, Ia beranjak menghampiri sang murid onarnya itu dan menyodorkan tangan. "Kertas ulanganmu." Pintanya.

Naruto menyerahkan kertasnya dengan santai, "Ini, lagipula aku sudah selesai dari tadi." Ujarnya kembali menyantap makanannya.

Yah, kejadian seperti ini sudah seringkali terjadi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang keberatan jika pemuda pirang itu memang segalanya diatas rata-rata diantara mereka, cerdas, dari kalangan atas, ramah, kecuali sikap mengganggunya.

Apapun bisa Ia dapatkan dengan mudah, nilai tinggi? Bukan masalah, toh otaknya memang murni pintar.

Kakashi menopang dagu, memperhatikan tiap jawaban dikertas ulangan Naruto. "Kali ini ada yang salah."

Naruto membeku, Ia tolehkan wajahnya pada sang guru. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, soal nomor dua salah koma." Ujarnya teliti. "Nilaimu Sembilan puluh delapan."

Dengan itupun Kakashi kembali kekursinya, meninggalkan Naruto yang mencair setelah menerima nilai langsung dari sang guru matematika itu.

"Siaaal, nilaiku anjlok!" ringis Naruto. "Apa salahku, _Kami-sama_?"

Teman-teman sekelas Naruto ber- _Sweetdropt_ ria, dapat nilai hampir sempurna itu saja 'hampir' harusnya membuatnya senang bukan? apalagi matematika. Lalu mengapa sebaliknya, akh se-sombong itukah pemuda Namikaze ini?

::

::

"Sakura, apa kau yakin akan mendatangi kelasnya?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Akan kupermalukan dia didepan semua orang."

"Tapi kan, ini masih jam pelajaran."

Gadis bersurai merah muda ini terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sang pembuat onar –dengan sebuah foto digenggaman tangannya.

Brak! Pintu geser itupun hampir terlepas saat sang empu tangan membukanya kasar, sangat kasar. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ia khawatir jika seisi kelas ini terganggu dan mereka dapat masalah. Pasalnya kelas ini adalah kelas istimewa –dengan siswa yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata dengan bidang masing-masing dan tentu saja menjadi kelas unggulan juga disegani disekolah.

"Namikaze Naruto! dimana kau?" teriak Sakura dengan lancangnya masuk kedalam sana –meninggalkan Ino yang tengah dilanda ketakutan.

Hening.

"Aha, Sakura- _chan_ datang kekelasku? apa aku mimpi?" Naruto heboh sendiri. "Shikamaru, cubit aku."

Bugh! Pemuda bermarga Nara itu memukul wajah Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya. Keras, hingga wajah tampan sang Namikaze pun dibercaki warna merah, darah! Tepatnya dihidung.

"Bodoh! Aku bilang kan cubit, bukan pukul!" bentak Naruto. " _Ittai_."

Kakashi tak menghiraukan kegaduhan dua anak didiknya itu, Ia malah menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Ada apa nona cantik ini kemari?"

Naruto berteriak penuh emosi. "SENSEII, JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU." Ancamnya.

Sakura berdecih dan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman laki-laki bermasker itu. "Aku ada urusan dengan Naruto."

Naruto berbinar, Ia segera menghampiri Sakura dan berlutut bak seorang pangeran. "Ada apa tuan putri memanggilku?"

'Hei, ini bukan panggung drama.'

'Ck, kapan soalku ini selesai?'

'Mereka semua tidak berguna.'

'Apa-apaan mereka itu, _Sensei_ juga ikut-kutan.'

'Aku ngantuk!'

Berbagai pikiran muncul dibenak masing-masing siswa dan siswi dikelas itu, melihat adegan memuakkan –bagi mereka.

"Ini!" bentak Sakura seraya menempelkan foto itu dikening Naruto. "Foto ini sudah kutempelkan dimading sekolah." Seringainya.

Naruto mengerutkan alis, Ia ambil foto itu dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Dengan wajah polos Ia bertanya, "Dalam foto ini, aku?"

"Iya, _Baka!_ siapa lagi pemuda berambut durian dan kuning norak selain dirimu!" maki Sakura.

"Jika kau berniat mempermalukan Naruto, pikirlah dua kali." Ujar seorang siswa dibangku paling depan.

"Foto itu sudah beredar dua hari yang lalu, dan Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya." Pemuda bernama Shikamaru menambahkan.

Yup, foto yang hampir menggegerkan seluruh warga sekolah –dengan gambar pemuda pirang yang sedang kalang kabut mencari celana seragamnya dikamar mandi, alhasil dia tampil hanya memakai celana dalam dengan warna dasar, - _softpink_. Dan polosnya, sempat tersenyum kearah kamera. Benar-benar konyol.

Sakura membatu, Ia tak percaya akan hal itu. Pernah ada berita menghebohkan ini sebelumnya disekolah? Ia sungguh tak tahu.

"Saat itu Sakura- _chan_ sakit, jadi tak masuk sekolah." jelas Naruto. "Padahal aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu lho."

"Hah?" Sakura membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya tak gatal, "Saat itu aku pakai celana dalam senada dengan warna rambutmu."

GUBRAK. Semuanya _Sweetdropt_.

"Dan tadi juga kau pakai celana da–"

BUGH! Sakura meninju pemuda itu hingga menghantam dinding kelas, jatuh dengan gaya yang sungguh tak elit sama sekali. "Kau…" Geramnya.

"Menyebalkan!"

Meninggalkan semua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan itu semua, menatap miris kawan pirangnya yang mungkin sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

::

::

~Jam istirahat ~kantin sekolah

"Hiks."

"Sudahlah, Sakura." ujar Ino menenagkan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura sesegukan, matanya sudah sangat sembab. "Aku malu sekali."

'Senjata makan tuan.' batin Ino miris.

"Sakura- _chan_." Panggil sosok pirang diseberang sana.

Sakura mendongkak, menatap tajam pemuda itu lalu melenggang pergi. Menghiraukan panggilan Ino dan Naruto, Ia tidak mau bertatap muka –akh apalagi mendengar suara sipembuat onar itu, dia sudah sangat kesal.

Langkahnya terhenti, tangannya mengunci rapat pintu yang menghubungkan kelantai atap sekolah. Kini Ia ingin sendiri, meratapi betapa memalukannya kejadian tadi. Sekarang kelas istimewa itu pasti sudah mengecapnya bodoh, ck! ini semua gara-gara Naruto.

Benarkah?

Bukankah Ia yang memiliki rencana jahat? Ingin mempermalukan pemuda itu, dan malah berimbas pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya mencengkram kuat pagar pembatas itu, menatap datar pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi diKonoha. Membiarkan angin nan lembut mengelus rambut sebahunya.

Otaknya sedang berpikir, apa salahnya sehingga pemuda itu selalu mengganggunya? Membuat hatinya bergetar marah, mengukir rasa benci yang teramat sangat. Jika memang si _Blonde baka_ itu menyukainya, seharusnya jangan membuat Sakura marah. Atau jangan-jangan, Naruto menggunakan taktik 'Benci jadi cinta'?

Tak ada dalam kamus Sakura, baginya sekali benci tetap benci!

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"KYAAAA!"

Naruto memanjat pagar pembatas itu lalu melompatinya, menghampiri Sakura yang terjatuh dan menunjuk dirinya dengan tatapan horor.

"Ka-kau, ba-bagaimana bisa na-naik kemari?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Pemuda itu –Naruto, muncul dengan tiba-tiba dihadapan Sakura, entah muncul dari mana dan yang jelas, DIBAWAH KAN TIDAK ADA TANGGA!.

"Aku memanjat lewat jendela," jawab Naruto. "Sudah kuduga kau ada disini."

" _Baka_ , bagaimana jika kau jatuh dan mati konyol hah?" bentak Sakura. Dia tak habis pikir pada Naruto –bagaimana cara kerja otak pemuda itu sih?

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Aku kan punya banyak nyawa," Jawabnya. "Tidak cukup jika punya satu nyawa untuk mendapatkan wanita sepertimu."

Eh? wajah Sakura merona, mendapatkan wanita seperti dirinya? dan tidak cukup memiliki satu nyawa? "Kau pikir aku ini monster!" Bentaknya.

"Hahaha, berarti monster tercantik yang aku lihat dong." ujar Naruto.

Ck, hanya perasaan saja pemuda ini pintar merayu atau benar-benar mengucapkannya? Yang jelas Sakura merasa dadanya ada yang menggelitik.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya." pinta Naruto kemudian.

Terlihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran diwajah pemuda itu, akh Sakura baru sadar betapa tampannya sang Namikaze ini. Hey dia tidak bohong, lagipula tak ada yang dirugikan jika dia berkata jujur tentang rupa Naruto, toh memang itu kenyataannya, mungkin sikap konyol dan menyebalkannya telah menutupi itu semua.

Jika saja sifat _cool_ dan berwibawa ada pada diri Naruto, pemuda itu pasti akan lebih sempurna.

Blush! Sakura memegang kedua pipinya, 'Panas.' Pasti wajahnya sudah semerah apel.

"Hey Sakura- _chan_ , wajahmu memerah," ujar Naruto mendekati Sakura. "Apa kau sakit?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat kening keduanya menempel, pemuda itu dengan sengaja menarik tubuhnya agar tidak menjauh. Menggesekkan hidung mancung masing-masing, tanpa seizin sang empu, Naruto menempelkan hidungnya pada leher jenjang Sakura.

Menghirup aroma _Cherry_ nan manis pada tubuh gadis itu, 'Harum ini, aku menyukainya.'

Mulai menghisapnya semakin dalam, sebelum…

Krieeet!

"A-aa, sa-sakit, Sakura- _chan_." rintih Naruto saat telinganya ditarik begitu keras oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeram, "Beraninya kau."

"Ta-tapi, kau juga menyukainya kan?" tebak Naruto.

Sukses membuat Sakura kembali merona, Ia memang sempat terbuai dengan aroma khas pemuda itu. Dia pikir, Naruto hanyalah pemuda yang setara dengan anak berandalan dipinggir jalan, selalu bau, kotor, seenaknya, dan…jelek.

Tapi, kenapa kenyataannya sangat berbeda?

"Ayo ngaku." goda Naruto.

"Ck, menyebalkan, kau sungguh-sangat-menyebalkan!" bentak Sakura seraya melenggang pergi.

"Oh ayolah, aku kan serius." ujar Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Maksudnya bercanda, aku hanya bercanda Sakura- _chan_."

::

::

~Pulang sekolah

"Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengacuhkan pemuda yang mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh kali memanggil namanya itu –mungkin ingin pulang bersama.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Padahal jika tidak diminta pun rumah mereka memang tak jauh berbeda, satu jurusan pula. Dan memang setiap hari mereka selalu pulang bersama!

"Sakura- _chan_."

Satu hal yang tidak disenangi lagi dari Naruto untuk Sakura, dengan keberadaan rumah besarnya –akh kelewat besar, _Manshion_ itu membuat rumah sederhana disampingnya jadi terlihat kumuh dan tak berharga, termasuk rumah Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_."

"Bisakah kau diam, tanpa diminta pun kini kita sedang pulang bersama." ujar Sakura –Ia malas mengeluarkan emosinya sekarang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku memanggilmu bukan karena ingin pulang bersama," Jelasnya. "Tapi ingin kau mendengarkanku."

"Terserah."

Kembali, pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Aku, aku menyukaimu."

Sakura masih berjalan dengan tatapan datar, "Sudah tahu." Ujarnya. "Entah berapa kali kau mengatakannya."

Ya, dan sudah berapa kali Sakura menolaknya. Tidak hanya banyak nyawa yang harus dimiliki Naruto untuk menaklukan hati gadis disampingnya ini, tapi juga beribu-ribu cara agar tidak mudah menyerah.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan menerimaku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, tepat didua gang yang memisahkan rumahnya dengan _Manshion_ Namikaze. Seringaian diwajah cantik itu membuat Naruto bingung.

"Jika kau berhasil menciumku," ujar Sakura. "Akan kuturuti kemauanmu selama ini." Tantangnya.

Naruto terdiam, Ia menatap gadis itu seakan sulit diartikan. 'Berhasil menciumnya?' apa benar boleh?'

Pemuda itu masih terdiam saat Sakura memasang kuda-kuda seperti akan berkelahi, "Mungkin kau pintar dalam hal ini, tapi aku adalah anggota Judo disekolah." ujar Sakura. "Jadi aku hanya akan menghindar."

"Serius? aku akan benar-benar mencium-mu lho." ujar Naruto memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap, 'Ck, coba saja kalau bisa.'

Naruto menopang dagu, dalam hal ini kekuatan tidak akan berguna. Yang akan Ia lawan adalah seorang wanita –apalagi Sakura, mustahil menggunakan kekerasan. Jadi, harus pakai…Naruto menunjuk otaknya.

Mari kita cari kelemahan gadis manis itu.

"Sakura- _chan_." panggil Naruto.

Sakura mendongkak, masih dengan kedua tangan dalam posisi bertahan, " _Nani_?"

Naruto menunjuk lehernya sendiri, "Dilehermu ada serangga."

DEG! Sakura membatu, posisinya masih sama dan sangat kaku seperti patung. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran didahi lebarnya. Enggan rasanya menggerakan kepala sedikit saja, lehernya sangat sensitif jika disentuh oleh hewan kecil dan beterbangan itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto." ujar Sakura serius.

"Biar aku ambil."

Pemuda _Blonde_ itu mendekati Sakura, menggerakkan tangan keleher jenjang yang sebenarnya tak terdapat apapun –termasuk serangga. Samar, bibir itu menunjukkan senyuman mengerikan. "Akh, aku berubah pikiran."

Sakura mengerutkan alis.

Sementara Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap _Emerald_ yang tengah tak berkutik itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Sakura. "Kau yang mengizinkannya, jadi jangan marah."

CUP.

Lama, pagutan bibir Naruto begitu lama sehingga dapat bermain didalam sana. Tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang memang tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

'Cih, kalau bukan karena serangga ini.' Batin gadis itu.

"Hah."

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Ternyata ini rasa _Strawberry_ ," Ujarnya. "Boleh aku mencobanya lagi?"

"Tu-tunggu, singkirkan dulu serangga dari leherku i– Ummh.."

Jangan membuat pemuda dengan tipikal liar seperti ini menjadi ketagihan, atau kau memang akan menjadi korbannya, _Poor you_ Sakura.

"Manis." Naruto menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sakura, memang merasa marah saat _First kiss_ -nya direbut sipembuat onar itu, tapi apa daya jika kini dia tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sakura menggeram, "Singkirkan se-rang-ga dileherku, BODOH!."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "Aku kan hanya bercanda."

'EEEEEEEEEEEH?'

"Dengan ciuman itu, kita sudah resmi jadian." bangga Naruto. "YEYY!"

'EEEEEEEEEEH?'

Kembali mendekat dan berbisik, "Terimakasih, bibirmu memang sangat manis."

Cup. Setelah mengecup kening Sakura, Naruto segera berlari dan melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa besok."

 _First Kiss_ sudah direbut.

Dibohongi pula.

Dicium dua kali –akh, tapi tiga.

Hening.

Krriiik~ Kriiik~

Hening.

Kriik~ Kriiik~

"GRAOOOOO!" Suara apa itu?

"MATI SAJA KAU NARUTOOOO!"

Bak! Buk! Gubrak! –Jebret ~Meoooong!

Dengan begitu, semua yang ada dihadapan Sakura hancur seketika. 'Besok, kupastikan nyawamu melayang, NA-RU-TOOOOOO.'

 _Poor Naruto or Poor Sakura_? –ah sudahlah.

::

::

::

::

 _Owari_

::

::

::

::

 **A/N : "Awalnya lumayan, tengahnya mulai amburadul –eh akhirnya ancur. Gajebo pula, hahahahahahaha *Gila tuh liat summary.a jja beda (hihi)**

 **Sudahlah, yang penting bisa dibaca dan sedikit memberikan hiburan, setuju gax? *Gaxx**

 **Hehehe, buat story ini Cuma lagi iseng-iseng aja kok, ngilangin rasa BTB *BeTeBerlebihan Hahahahahahaha *Jbug!**

 **Semoga senang buat minna-chan, hehe**

 **Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^**


End file.
